


Art For Dragonborn (55 pieces)

by Candymacaron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animation, Art, Digital Art, Dragons, Exploration, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Love, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Penguins, Pining, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Snow, Snow and Ice, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Artwork for Camelittle's fic "Dragonborn", created for the 2015 Merlin ACBB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art For Dragonborn (55 pieces)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragonborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660941) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle). 



> This artwork was made for and inspired by Camelittle's fic "Dragonborn", created for the 2015 Merlin ACBB. It as such an incredible treat working with you Cam, flailing over fluffy penguins and gaining inspiration from your fantastic story telling. Thank you for allowing me the opportunity, it was a pleasure!~ :D
> 
> Please read Camelittles fic and show it all the love! <3 <3

_"The guy stood there, gaping, the start of a smile fading and being replaced by an apprehensive lip bite, his bag falling to the ground with a thud."_

_"The guy had been pretty sensational to look at before, with this rough-hewn jaw and his messy blond locks, and he looked, if anything, even hotter when he was furious."_

_"The soft moan that Merlin let out as Arthur gripped him and eased in was nearly enough to push him over the edge."_

_"Swallowing down his dismay that Merlin should entrust this to him, Arthur carefully unfolded what turned out to be an old photograph."_

 

**Chapter Header Images**


End file.
